Someone Holds Me
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Anastasia AU. Hakone Yumoto went missing after his parents, the Queen and King of Hakone, were killed. Hakone Gora has set out a letter saying he'll pay anyone a reward if they bring the lost prince to him. Keishi Araki and Zaou Ryuu learn of this and start auditions for a boy who looks and acts like the lost heir to trick Gora.
1. Prologue: At the Beginning

Someone Holds Me

Summary: Anastasia AU. Hakone Yumoto went missing after his parents, the Queen and King of Hakone, were killed. Hakone Gora has set out a letter saying he'll pay anyone a reward if they bring the lost prince to him. Keishi Araki and Zaou Ryuu learn of this and start auditions for a boy who looks and acts like the lost heir to trick Gora. But...the one they chose eerily looks exactly like the missing boy.

Parings: Yumoto/OC and IoRyuu

-

Prologue: At the Beginning

"Oh Papa!" Six-year-old Yumoto cried in happiness as his father, Yukiteru lifted him as they danced with his mother, Natsumi, and his brother Gora.

Gora went back to his throne and smiled as his little brother ran up to him with a painting, "An-chan! I'm so glad you came to visit! Mama said you'd be here for a while!"

"Araki! Get back in the kitchen!" A voice hissed behind them as a boy with purple eyes and short brown hair peaked from the corner, he grinned as Gora pulled out a small box and necklace.

"Here Yumoto, take this. I had this made for you."

Yumoto gasped as he read the necklace. "To-together in Binan...really?! You mean I can go with you!?"

"Only if mama and papa let you." Gora smiled and inserted the necklace into the box.

Yumoto gasped, "A music box! Amazing!"

Gora smiled as he hummed along and Yumoto's eyes widened, "It plays that song!" 

Gora grinned as they sang softly together and Gora spoke, "Mama and Papa may hopefully let you come home with me for a week."

Yumoto looked at his parents, they were talking with other guests still. Yumoto and Gora gasped as the doors opened and the candles and lights all went out.

Gora held onto his brother and Yukiteru walked forward, "Get out of here you tratior!"

"Why..." A man with short white hair and green eyes spoke, next to him was a taller man with dark green hair and red eyes. "I am your confidant!"

"You are nothing but a traitor, Kinshiro!" Yukiteru hissed, "Get out!"

"Get out? Queen Natsumi, I never betrayed your family."

"Kinshiro, please, just leave we want no harm!" Natsumi begged and Kinshiro shook his head, "You have removed me! I was going to make your heir have a wonderful magical life...but yet, you did that!"

Yumoto looked at Kinshiro with tears in his small red eyes as he hissed, "Mark my words...you and your entire family will die! Death will come to you by the end of the month!"

Yumoto gasped and Yukiteru turned to his family, "Kinshiro, please!"

"Enough!" Kinshiro hissed and he left with the man following him.

-

"Hurry Yumoto!" Gora called, "We must go now!"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes an-chan!" He called out as he buttoned his coat.

"Mama! Papa!" Yumoto called as they ran in. Natsumi looked at her youngest, "Gora...please take him away! I-I..." she hugged her child tightly.

Yumoto felt tears fill his eyes as they hugged for what seemed like forever. "Ma-mama...?"

"Yumoto...stay brave for mama, alright?"

"Yes mama."

"I love you, Yumoto. I love you so much."

"I love you too mama! More than the stars above!"

Natsumi held back tears and Yukiteru came in, "Natsumi...hurry...Gora, my son. Take Yumoto now. The crowd is coming."

"Yes papa." Gora replied and Yukiteru hugged his children tightly. "GO!"

Yumoto was pulled by Gora as they each carried a small suitcase. Gora watched as his brother began to cry as his parents ran to the other part of the palace. "Wa-wait! My-my music box!" The boy cried and Gora gasped as Yumoto tore back to his room.

As he did, gunshots were heard. Gora gasped, "Yumoto! We must leave it!"

"NO!"

"I can get another one!"

"NO!" Yumoto cried and Gora ran after his brother.

Yumoto tried to grab it from his table and as he did, more gunshots were heard. "Wait! Go this way!" A voice called and Yumoto met a boy with short brown hair and violet eyes.

"my music box!" Yumoto cried as he wasn't able to grab it, "Just go!" The boy called, "I'll find you after this and bring it!"

"Thank you...!" Gora cried and the duo ran out through the hidden door the boy opened. As they did, the door shut and people ran into the room with guns.

"Where are they boy?!"

"Gone!" the boy held the music box close to him and he cried out as he was hit in the head. He blacked out and the box stayed with him as he hit the ground.

"Hurry Yumoto! We must get the train!" Gora cried and Yumoto cried out as he was grabbed, "Kinshiro!" Gora gasped out as Yumoto hit the ground, "Let-let me go!" Yumoto cried as Kinshiro held his ankle, "Not this time! I have to get rid of you!"

"Kinshiro! the ice!" The man who was with him cried and Yumoto gasped as the ice broke under the white-haired man.

Kinshiro let go and Yumoto was scooped up by Gora. His brother stood back on his feet as they ran.

"ARIMA! ARIMA!" Kinshiro cried, "HELP ME!"

Ibushi grabbed Kinshiro and lifted him out, "They're gone now, Kinshiro..." 

Kinshiro growled, "I'll get that boy...one day..."

Yumoto looked up as Gora was let on the train. Gora gasped as Yumoto's hand slid out slightly as the train began to go "wait! My brother! Pick him up! Someone!"

"A-An-chan!" Yumoto cried, "Don't let go!"

"Yumoto! I won't let you go!"

Yumoto began to sob, "An-chan!"

"Yumoto! Yumoto!" Gora gasped as the train began to speed up. Yumoto's tiny legs couldn't run as fast. He hiccuped as he sobbed, "An-chan! I'm scared, I want mommy!"

"I-I know! I know! Keep onto my hand! I'll pull you up!"

Yumoto screamed as he tripped on something, Gora screamed as his hand slid out and the boy landed hard on to his head, "YUMOTO!" He screamed as the boy blacked out with tears still falling. Gora felt himself begin to cry...he couldn't keep his baby brother safe...and he didn't see Yumoto again...

Until...ten years later...


	2. Chapter 1: One Step at a Time

Chapter 1: One Step at a Time

"Ryuu! Ryuu!" a voice cried as a man walked through the streets of Shikoku, and a man with pink hair turned, "Araki!"

Araki grinned, "So, I want to get the money for Prince Yumoto!"

The duo smirked at each other, "I even have this!" Araki called and held out a box, "This is the heir's! We'll use this to trick the older brother!"

"Why? We should have left here when they were all killed!" Ryuu called, "If we did, I'd be with Io!"

Araki groaned, "Think about it! It's a rumor, the legend, and a mystery! It's the Prince Yumoto who will help us help us fly!" He looked at Ryuu and laughed,

"You and I will go down in history!" Araki cried, "We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say! Dress him up and take him to Binan!"

Ryuu looked at Araki, "Imagine the reward his dear older brother will pay!"

Araki smirked, "Who else could pull it off but you and me?!"

"We'll be rich!"

"We'll be out!"

Ryuu nodded, "And once we get Prince Yumoto, Shikoku will have more to talk about!"

"I heard it from a person!" One person cried, "And they assured me it was absolutely true!"

"Have you heard of the rumor?!" Another cried as the duo ran up to a train and got onto it, " A facinating history!"

"The biggest con in history!" Araki laughed, "The Prince Yumoto! Alive or dead! Who knows!" He called as they rode away on the train.

"Bye! Bye everybody!" A blonde boy with dark red eyes called as he walked out of an orphanage with a man,

"I got you a job at the fish factory! You go to the left at the fork in the road!"

Yumo sighed as the man spoke and he muttered along with him, "I've done a lot! I've fed you, clothed you, kept a roof over your head!"

"Yes, yes." Yumo nodded and waved goodbye to the others as the man hissed, "You can remember all that but can't remember anything else?!"

"Oh but I do have a clue!"

"Oh yes, Little Mr. Yumo wants to go to Binan to find his family!"

"Yes!"

"Oh how funny! Together in Binan!" He laughed and forced Yumo forward, "Hurry and go to the factory and get your life in line!"

Yumo gasped as the gate behind him closed, "Be grateful! Together in Binan!" The man laughed as Yumo walked away.

"Be grateful..." Yumo spat after he had walked far away from the orphanage, "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" He called out and looked down at his necklace, "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me..."

He looked up at a sign that read 'factories' and the other said 'Shikoku'.

"Hmm, if I go left...the fish factory...where I'm a little nobody...Yumo the orphan. But...if I go right...!" the boy groaned, "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me..." He sat down on a stump and looked at the snow covered ground as he pulled his scarf up, "Give me a sign! A hint...! Anything!"

He gasped as something ran out and grabbed his scarf, "Hey! Give me that! I can't play right now, I'm waiting for a sign!"

Yumo gasped as he saw a pink animal tugging at his scarf, "What are you...?!"

Yumo looked at the animal, "Wait...a wombat!? You're pink...!"

The animal scoffed, "Yes! I am Wombat!"

"You-you talk!"

Wombat looked at the boy, "Who are you?"

"Yumo."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one...should I go to the factory?"

Wombat shook his head, "No! That's stupid, go to the town!"

Yumo nodded, "Well..." he looked up, "People always say life is full of choices...they never mention fear." He took a step as Wombat followed, "I have to get to the town...!"

He smiled as he began to walk, "One step at a time...onto find my future!" He laughed as Wombat ran ahead of him, "Who knows where this road will go!"

He ran foward as Wombat was attacked by animals who wanted to play, "Home, love, family...there was once a time I must of had them too!" Yumo laughed as he picked Wombat up, "Let's go! The town is almost here!"

Wombat groaned, "This is stupid! What if we don't find anyone to help!"

"Don't worry! This is a sign, Wombat! This will lead me to my past!" Yumo laughed as he ran faster, "It'll bring me home!" He gasped as he saw the city, "At last! We're here!"

-

Yumo went up to the train station, "I need a ticket to Binan!"

"Exit visa?"

"Exit visa?" Yumo repeated and the man growled, "No exit visa? No ticket!"

Yumo gasped and the lady behind gasped, "Go see...Araki, he'll help you. And you didn't hear it from me!" She hissed to him, "He's at the old palace..."

"oh. Thank you!" Yumo whispered back and he and Wombat quickly left the station to find Araki.

-

"Oh big brother! I am alive!"

"Yes, yes..." Araki cried, "Thank you! Thank you! We'll call you!"

"B-but!"

"No! Enough enough!" Ryuu cried, "OUT!"

They groaned as one last man came in, "Our final guy..."

"Oh big brother!" The man spoke in a deep voice, "It's me...Yumoto!"

"NOPE GO AWAY!" Araki cried and the man groaned as he left.

Ryuu slammed his head on the table, "Oh god..."

The duo locked up the theater and Ryuu spoke, "Face it Araki, there are no men who look like the prince." 

Araki groaned and a boy bumped into him, "Sorry!" The boy cried and Araki glared at him but they walked away.

-

Yumo quickly went to the old palace, the lady had told him about, it was boarded up, "Wombat?" he asked but gasped as he saw Wombat run inside through a hole.

Yumo groaned and looked inside, it looked nice...he grasped at some of the boards and began to pull at them.

He gasped as he fell back as they came off the door. "Huh...well...this Araki guy should be in here!"

Yumo sighed and huffed as he went in...he thought bitterly to himself, _"This guy better be here or I swear!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Things My Heart Used to Know

Chapter 2: Things my Heart Used to Know

Yumo looked around as he looked for Wombat, he picked a plate up and looked at it, he saw a blonde boy who looked similar to him dancing with a woman who had long orange hairand a smile. He shook his head as he walked over to more items.

"This place..." He muttered, "it's...like a memory from a dream..."

He looked at his face in the mirror as he hummed a small song to himself, "I have these figures dancing gracefully...across my memory..." he muttered and looked up as he saw ghostly figures appearing down on the ballroom floor.

Yumo gasped as he ran down to them, they looked so familiar! He laughed as he began to move with the ghostly apparitions, he began to dance along with them.

"Someone holds me safe and warm...horses prance through a silver storm...!" He sang softly as he danced and gasped as he saw a man with platinum blonde hair and piercing red eyes walk down with a woman with orange hair and violet eyes.

Yumo gasped as his torn outfit changed into something magical and regal. He gasped as he was handed to the man, "Things my heart used to know..." Yumo smiled as the man and woman held his hands.

The man looked down at Yumo and kissed his forehead as the woman kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. "Once...upon a December..." Yumo whispered as he backed away from the two slowly and shook his head as the images disappeared suddenly, "Hey!" A voice called, "What are you doing here!?"

Yumo stood quickly and ran up the staircase and two men came out, "Ryuu, stop him!"

Yumo gasped as he stopped in front of a portrait and turned as the two men were near him, "What are you doing in he-he...?" The first asked and froze, "Hey Ryuu...do you see what I'm seeing?"

"NO!" Ryuu groaned, "All I see is this pink thing!"

Yumo groaned, "Listen are you Araki!?"

"Who wants to know?"

"ME! I want to get exit visas so I can leave!"

"Where?"

"Uh...Binan! I want to find my family!"

"Binan? That place is old."

"So? I have family there! I just told you!" Yumo hissed and the man smiled, "Well I am Araki, yes. And I so happen to have three tickets to Binan right here!"

Ryuu smirked as he handed Araki three tickets to an acrobatic show, "But these tickets are so we can take Prince Yumoto to Binan."

Yumo huffed, "What are you implying?"

"Well, first what's your name?"

"Yumo!"

"Got a last name? ...and wait, Yumo!? That's a girl's name!"

"No I do not, and that is _all_ I remember of my name!" Yumo hissed and Araki spoke, "Well we can only take you to Binan if you're Yumoto."

"How do you know I'm not him?! I mean...I have no memories of before I was six! I was told I was found wandering around and could only remember Yumo!"

Araki looked at Ryuu, "Well, Yumo..."

Ryuu spoke, "Well Binan is the only place Prince Yumoto has family and he _did_ go missing at age six, so you're the correct age!"

"Yes and look he has the red eyes of King Yukiteru!"

"oh and Natsumi's chin!"

"oh! And he has the hands of the Hakone clan!"

Yumo laughed "Are you saying that _I_ am Yumoto?"

"Yes! It's plausable!" Araki spoke and Ryuu nodded, "Yeah! You don't remember things before six!"

"And no one has seen Prince Yumoto since he was six!"

Yumo looked up at the portrait of a young Yumoto with his brother Gora. "Hmm, well I see it, but then again who wouldn't want to imagine themselves as a prince while laying on a cold, damp floor?"

"So, will you do it?" Araki asked and Yumo looked at Wombat, "Should we?"

Wombat nodded and Yumo nodded back and threw his hand out to Araki, "Yes! It's a deal! You get me to Binan and I find my family!"

"Yes and we find out if you really are Prince Yumoto!"

The duo shook hands and Yumo called out, "Wombat! We are going to Binan!"

-

"Go to Binan?" A man muttered as he appeared behind a statue, "Hmm...Kinshiro's reliquary is acting up again..."

He looked at the boy with the other two, "Could it really be Yumoto?" He looked down, "But Yumoto is dead...all the Hakones are dead...!" He gasped as he began to glow and disappeared.

"Kinshiro!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHO DARES TO ENTER!?" Kinshiro hissed and the man walked up, "I think I've seen Yumoto!"

"What...? Arima, he's dead! I cursed them all to die!"

"Yes...but your reliquary began to glow when I mentioned his name...and it hasn't done that before."

Kinshiro hummed, "well..." He stood, "No wonder...I have felt my powers again." He looked up and laughed, "Finally! My curse will be fulfilled and the last of the Hakones will die!"

He looked at Ibushi, "My minions will fly for me and get rid of him before dawn!"

He laughed, "Evil will find him and he will be gone!"

Ibushi smirked as Kinshiro made an image of Yumo, Araki, and Ryuu appear in front of a train, "Sayonara Yumo your grace!" He laughed, "Fairwell!"

Ibushi looked at Kinshiro, "Send out a monster then! We can kill him before he reaches Binan!"

"Yes..." Kinshiro hissed as his eyes began to glow, "the brat is mine...!"

-

Yumo smiled as he sat on the train, he stuck his tongue out at Araki as he spoke, "Don't slouch, a prince doesn't slouch!"

Yumo smirked as he sat up, "Fine, oh so Araki, since I'm apparently a prince..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't boss me around." Yumo spat and slouched again as Ryuu laughed and marked a tally in a book.

"What was that for!?" Araki groaned and he stood. Ryuu smirked, "He's beaten you, I think you have some sort of attraction!"

"A-attraction!?" Araki gasped, "For that skinny brat!?"

Yumo groaned, "I'm leaving!" He pushed them aside to go a different seat.

Araki groaned and left as well, "Attraction!? I'd never...!" He spat to himself and Ryuu looked at Wombat, "They like each other."

Wombat nodded and Ryuu left the car to make sure papers were alright.

He gasped, "Last time they were red, this time they are blue." someone spoke and Ryuu quickly found Araki, "The-the papers! They're not red now!"

"To the bagage car!"

"He'll freeze!"

"So?! He can thaw in Binan!" Araki spat and went to find Yumo, who was asleep next to Wombat in a seat.

Araki shook him and cried out as Yumo smacked him hard as he sat up, "OH! Oh I am so sor-! Oh, it's you, nevermind then!"

"Hey, we got to get to a different seat! We're in the wrong one."

"Oh," Yumo replied, "Is something wrong with our papers?"

"No-no! The commoners...they're very rude."

He forced Yumo to leave and Yumo gasped, "The bagage?!"

"H-hey..." Ryuu spoke and Yumo cried out as he felt the ground shake.

Ryuu gasped, "The bridge! Something just blew it up!"

Yumo and Araki frowned, "We have to get off this train!" Araki cried and Yumo gasped as they were seperated from the other part of the train, "We're going way too fast!" He cried and Araki ran to the front, "I'll find what's wrong!" He called.

Ryuu spoke, "We have to slow it down!"

Yumo nodded, "Yes!"

Araki came back, "No one is driving!"

"What!?" Yumo screamed and Araki ran to the outside of the train car, "Ryuu! the chain! We have to slow it down so we can jump!"

Ryuu threw the door open and Yumo held onto Wombat as Ryuu and Araki began to mess with the chain.

Araki gasped as the chain did little to slow them down, "We have to break away from the driving car!"

Yumo nodded and Araki ran to take it apart, "It's fused together!"

He began to try to break them, but all the tools broke, "I need something else!"

Yumo ran to him with something, "Try this!"

Araki gasped, "Dynomite?! Well...that'll work!"

Yumo smirked as he stuck it there and they all ran to hide behind a chest, "What do they teach you in those orphanages?!" Araki questioned and Yumo laughed as it blew.

"There broke apart!" Yumo cried and the chain began to slow down the train,

"On the count of three...we all jump!"

Yumo grabbed Wombat and bit his lip as Araki began to count down."

"One...!"

Yumo braced for impact

"Two!"

Ryuu closed his eyes

"THREE!"

They all jumped and screamed as they did.

Araki cried out as he slammed into the ground and they watched as that part of the train fell into the waters below the broken bridge.

Araki stood along with the others, "I hate trains! I will never get on one again!" He hissed and they all nodded, "Agreed!"

Kinshiro growled as he saw the scene unfold and clutched his hands into fists. "Arima..."

"Yes?" Ibushi asked and Kinshiro spat, "Next time...that brat will _not_ survive! Understand?!" He screamed and Ibushi nodded, "Yes, Kinshiro, I understand."

Kinshiro looked at Yumo and thought, _"You look innocent enough...until I see your eyes...and then I realize, you only tell lies...you are Prince Yumoto..."_


	4. Chapter 3: A Palace by the Sea

Chapter 3: A Palace by the Sea

Yumo sighed as they rode a bus to the outskirts of the island to get to the station for the boat.

He looked over at Ryuu, who was laughing "Oh! I can't wait to get to Binan! I can finally see my lovely Io!"

He began to dance with Araki, "Oh just wait! My rich, beige haired, twilight eyed love!"

"Is this a person or a landscape?" Yumo asked and Araki groaned, "Ryuu, shh on Io!"

"No! Io is Prince Gora's man in waiting! He has been with Gora for a while!"

Yumo frowned, "And?!"

"And that means you...have to prove you're the heir."

"OH NO! No one said I had to _prove_ I was Yumoto!" Yumo cried and Araki frowned "I know, but listen, you have nothing to prove, you are Yumoto!"

Yumo began to pout as he walked away and Ryuu spoke, "Yumo, there is nothing for you back there."

Yumo sighed, "Of course...I'm a skinny little nobody...with no past and no future."

Ryuu smiled, his brown eyes looking into Yumo's red ones. "Oi, there's nothing to be sad about! You have made it this far! We are almost to Binan! Once we are there, we show you to Io and he lets you see your brother! You are Hakone Yumoto, Prince of Shikoku!"

"Why there...?"

"Well, the place was really the Kingdom of Hakone...but we can't just say you're Prince Yumoto of Hakone!"

"You can too!"

Ryuu smiled, "You were born in a palace by the sea!"

"A palace by the sea?" Yumo repeated and Ryuu laughed, "You rode horseback, when you were only three!"

"Horseback riding, me?"

"You made faces and terrorized the cook!" 

"Was I wild?!" Yumo laughed and Araki smiled, "Wrote the book!"

"But you behaved when your father gave that look!"

"Imagine how it was!" Araki replied, "Your long forgotten past!"

"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!" Ryuu laughed as he pulled Yumo by the arm and Yumo nodded, "Alright, I'm ready!"

Yumo began to mimic all what they were teaching him, he sighed as they continued on and on,

"Now here we have your Uncle Akoya!"

"How he floated on the yaht Perlite!"

"Oh! Here we have your Uncle En and Uncle Atsushi!"

"They're married and live in Tokyo!"

Yumo frowned, "Oh! I recall their yellow cat!" He gasped as he shot up from the seat in the truck bed they were in.

"I...I don't believe we told him that..." Ryuu paled and he turned to Araki in confusion.

"I-If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!" Yumo whimpered as they began to ride bikes.

"Something in you knows it!" Araki cried and Ryuu smiled, "Follow in my footsteps! You can learn to do it!"

Yumo looked up and laughed as he began to ride the bike easier, "That was easy!"

They laughed as they rode all the way to the boat station. Yumo smiled, "Finally! We can get to Binan!"

"He-here..." Araki blushed as he knocked on Yumo's cabin door, "A-A new outfit."

Yumo blushed, "Thank...thank you!"

"After...can...can you come up on deck? Ryuu is going to teach us...I mean you how to dance!"

Yumo watched as Araki quickly walked away and the boy looked at the outfit, "Wombat...should I wear it?"

"Well DUH, he bought it! He has shown you kindness so you must repay him!" Wombat smiled and Yumo nodded as he dressed himself.

Araki turned as he saw the boy come up in the outfit, it was a nice suit and the boy blushed, "Wh-what?" Yumo asked and Araki shook his head.

Ryuu pushed them together, "Now you must learn how to dance." He began to count, "No, no Yumo, let Araki lead, you can lead after you know how."

Ryuu sighed as they began to get the dance down, "Oi Wombat...can't you see it...? He's radiant and confident now. I planned it all...but yet...I forgot to include the romance part."

Wombat sighed, "It's love!"

"Wait...you talked!"

"SHH!" Wombat hissed as Yumo and Araki lent in slowly.

"That suit looks good on you, you should wear it." Araki spoke and Yumo replied, "I am wearing it..."

"Oh! You look good..." Araki added quickly and looked at him, "Maybe we should stop..."

As he spoke, they stopped moving and Yumo replied, "we have stopped..."

Araki lent in closer, as did Yumo, but as he did, Araki backed away and cleared his throat, "It-it's late...we should go to bed...!"

Yumo gasped as Araki let go of him and Ryuu groaned, "So close."

-  
The three of them shared the cabin together, Ryuu on top bunk, Yumo on bottom, and Araki on the floor.

Araki was already fast asleep and Yumo was sitting beside his bed on the floor. He gasped as a box rolled out from Araki's bag and picked it up.

"Hey Ryuu, what is this?"

"Some box." Ryuu yawned and Yumo examined it, "No...it's more than a box...a secret...a mus-!" He looked away as Wombat stood on him and put the box away.

He climbed into bed and Ryuu blew out the candle, "Goodnight...your majesty."

"Goodnight Ryuu." 

-  
"Oh look, Kinshiro, the heir is asleep!" Ibushi smiled, "How sweet."

"oh yes." Kinshiro spat, "Too bad I'm going to kill him tonight...he can't escape me if I'm in his mind." He smirked as he let his magic go into Yumo's mind.

Ibushi looked away and Kinshiro spoke, "This time...he won't live!"

Yumo smiled as he sat up in bed, he was having a wonderful dream...he was being led to a river where he saw the two people he had seen before.

"Jump in sunshine!" The woman called, "Come on my darling!"

The man spoke as well, "Come jump!"

Yumo looked down at them and smiled.

Wombat ran to Araki, "Araki! Araki! Wake up!

Araki gasped, "you...you talked!"

"YES! Yumo is missing! He started to walk and it's storming outside!"

Araki stood and ran out to find him.

He gasped as he saw Yumo at the edge of the ship, "Yumo!" He ran to him and Yumo began to kick at Araki as he was grabbed.

In Yumo's dream, it had turned dark and the man hissed, "The curse! You should be dead! You are already going to die! JUMP!"

Yumo screamed as this happened and he began to push at Araki, "Yumo! Wake up! Wake up!" Araki hissed and the boy's eyes popped open, "T-the Hakone Curse! Oh god I should be dead!"

Araki looked at him as the boy broke down into sobs, "I-I told mama that I loved her and papa told my brother to leave and then mama and papa left and I ran with my brother!"

Araki held Yumo, "He-hey...it's okay...it's okay, I have you now...I won't let anyone hurt you again..."

Araki looked at Yumo as he stroked his hair and Yumo looked up at him, "Araki..."

"Yu...Yumoto..."

Yumo blushed, "I like that name a lot...if I am Yumoto...I mean I think I am...but I'd like you to only call me that, Yumo really is a stupid name."

Araki laughed, "Come on...let's go to bed."

-

Kinshiro growled "NO!" He looked turned to Ibushi, "I'm done with this! I-I will go to Binan myself and kill the boy in person!"

Ibushi frowned, "Kinshiro...please..."

"Ibushi no! I have to finish what I must!"

"No."

"YES! The heir must die! My curse has to finish..." 

Ibushi frowned and looked away...he had to stop this...

-

"And every spring we went to Uncl-!"

"We went to Uncle En and Atsushi's for a luncheon. Enough." Gora hissed, "I am done."

"Oh dear..." a man with short hair and twilight purple eyes spoke, "It's about time you go."

The boy was ushered out and Gora frowned, "Io, no more."

"I was sure that was Yumoto..."

"No, I'm done."

"What?"

"No more Prince Yumotos of Hakone." 

Io frowned, "Your majesty..."

"NO! My heart can't take it...I just need to know that my baby brother is gone..." He looked at a photograph of Yumoto and flipped it down. "No more..."

Io nodded and Gora dismissed him...Yumoto was never going to come home...


	5. Chapter 4: Key to Your Heart

Chapter 4: Key to Your Heart

"Here we are! Binan, Japan!" Ryuu called and Yumo gasped, "It's amazing here!"

"Ryuu, what do we do?" Araki asked and Ryuu bit his lip, "We go here!" He pointed at a road, "This is the way to my darling's house!"

The group walked and Wombat began to sniff around as they did.

Ryuu knocked on the door of a large mansion and a maid answered, "Hello, what are you doing he-! OH!"

She was pushed aside by someone, "Oh Io!"

"Ryuu?!"

Yumo looked at Io, Ryuu looked at him with loving eyes, "Oh Io! I have someone you'd love to meet!"  
Ryuu turned to Yumo, "The Prince of Hakone!"

Io looked at Yumo, "Well…he certainly does _look_ like Yumoto."

The group walked into the living room and Io looked at Yumo again, "Well…I have questions for you. I won't be easy on you!"

Yumo nodded and Io asked, "Favorite food?"

"My big brother's rice balls."

"How do you drink your tea?"

"I don't! I drink juice!"

This continued for a few minutes and then Io sighed, "This is a tough one…now…how did you escape the siege?"

"I…" Yumo's expression twisted and Araki gasped…he hadn't told Yumo that!

"There…was a boy…and he opened…a wall. We ran through and…and I cried for…for mama and an-chan yelled for me."

Io nodded and stood, "So…Io, is it him? Can we see Prince Gora?" Ryuu asked and Io frowned, "He…he won't."

"What!?" Ryuu gasped and Io frowned, "the prince says no more. But…I want him to! He is most likely the heir." 

Ryuu sighed and Io winked, "Well, do you like the VEPPer?! They're having a concert tonight, the Prince and I _never miss it_!"

The trio agreed and they went into town, "Binan is truly the key to your heart!" Ryuu laughed and Yumo smiled, "I told you I could do it! I am his majesty! I swear!"

Araki looked over and down at Wombat…as Yumo ran off with Io, Araki spoke, "Ryuu…he is…that is the heir. I was the boy!"

Ryuu gasped, "A-Araki…then…"

Araki sighed, "I know…I'm a kitchen boy who's in love with the heir!"

As night fell, Yumo came out dressed in his new outfit, "It's not as fancy as my suit but Io said a VEPPer concert isn't too fancy."

Araki blushed and Ryuu pushed him to Yumo. Araki grabbed Yumo's arm and they walked to their booth.

Araki watched as Yumo looked at the booth where Gora and Io were sitting. "Please…please let him remember me!" Yumo muttered to himself and Araki held his hand, "Don't worry…you'll meet him and he'll be so happy to have you home…"

Wombat sat near Yumo's feet and he listened to the twins sing. Yumo messed with the pamphlet he held, he was nervous.

Araki held his hand as the show ended, "Come…let's give you back to your big brother."

Yumo nodded and they all stood near the curtain to see Gora.

Io smirked at Araki, "Good sir! Prince Gora of Hakone has said no more Yumotos!" He winked, "I am sorry, please go!"

Araki was let in and gasped as he saw Gora, he had orange hair and was in a red and white outfit, "Thank you Io."

"I'm not Io…"

Gora turned and frowned at Araki, "Who are you?"

"My name is Keishi Araki…and I truly have your baby brother."

Gora's eyes glared at Araki, "So? You and everyone else!"

"NO! I came from Shikoku…I worked in the palace!"

"Oh…Araki?! I know who you are…! You put an ad looking for men you could take so you could make them know everything about the Prince Yumoto of Hakone!"

"Please! I don't want your money! I just want Yumo to be home!"

"ENOUGH!" Gora hissed, "Get out! I don't want to see anyone!"

Yumo gasped as he overheard and Araki cried out as he was shoved out, "You-you…"

"Yumo! Please!" Araki gasped out and Yumo felt tears fill his eyes, "You…used me?! You wanted his money!?"

"Yumo! Please, I didn't think I'd would get this far!"

"SO?! You still wanted to use me for financial gain!"

Araki grabbed his hands, "Yumo!"

"NO!" Yumo cried as everyone began to look at the duo, "I've had it Keishi Araki! And to think…!"

Araki frowned, "Yumo! You don't get it! You are Prince Yumot-!"

"NO!" Yumo screamed and slapped Araki hard across the face. He ran off and Araki held his now reddening cheek.

-

Araki ran out as he saw Gora getting into his car, he dodged to the front seat before the driver could get in.  
Araki sped off and Gora gasped, "Kenji! Slow down!"

"I'm not Kenji!" Araki spat and Gora growled, "How dare you, Keishi Araki!"

"No, you _have_ to talk to Yumo! I won't let you go until you do!" He stopped in front of their hotel, "You _have_ to talk to him!" He spat as he ran to the back, "Please, he is lonely…" He pulled out a box, "He is just as lonely as you are."

Gora gasped, "Our…our secret…"

Araki handed it to him, "Yumo is in room 155…"

Gora sighed, "Thank you."

-  
Yumo was furiously packing his suit case as someone knocked on the door, "Go away Araki!" He frowned as the door opened, "I said go awa-! Oh! It's you…!"

Gora walked in and Yumo quickly apologized, "I am so sorry…"

Gora shook his head and Yumo spoke, "I didn't want your money, I just wanted my family…I wanted to know if I was apart of yours…"

"You're a very good actor…" Gora sighed, "The best yet."

Yumo looked away and began to mess with the necklace on his neck. Gora noticed this, "Here…let's sit."

Yumo sat and Gora did as well. "What is that?"

"A-a necklace….I've had it for as long as I could remember."

Gora asked, "May I see it?"

Yumo nodded and took it off, "Here…"

Gora looked at it and Yumo gasped as Gora pulled out a box, "A-A music box! I-I remember that! You…you gave it to me…"

"It was a secret…Yumoto's and mine."

Yumo grabbed the music box and began to hum as he used the necklace to turn it. He smiled, "Our lullaby…" He began to sing and Gora did as well.

"Yumoto…!" Gora gasped and Yumo burst into tears as Gora held him, "Yumoto…I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I would never find you…!"

Gora stood, "Come with me Yumoto."

Yumo…now Yumoto smiled, "Okay! I'm ready."

Araki looked up as he saw the light turn off from their room…he did it…but… "The only thing I lose…is you…" Araki whispered and walked away. 


	6. Chapter 5: With You

Chapter 5: With You…

"Oh look Kinshiro!" Ibushi called as he held a newspaper up, "The heir was found and they're throwing a party!"

"Oh good." Kinshiro smiled, "We'll go then! We'll get ready Arima and crash it, I'll kill the heir with my own hands!"

Ibushi frowned, "Kill him!? You should know that's not a good idea!"

"No! I have to, no buts, Arima! We're going to kill him in person!" he called out as he left.

-

"Oh…" Yumoto laughed as he sat with Gora, "How I miss them…"

Gora nodded and handed Yumoto a picture, "A drawing you did, remember?"

Yumoto laughed, "Yes! You made me so mad…you said it looked like a pig riding a donkey…you were right."

"Oh your laughter once again…" Gora smiled, "I missed it." He stood and Yumoto did too.

He looked at a box as Gora opened it, "You look more like papa…and you have mama's personality…" He spoke and Yumoto gasped as Gora sat a red hat with a feather plume on his head. "This is your regal status…"

-

Yumoto smiled as he looked at the red and white robe they fitted onto him, he giggled as he twirled and Io clapped along with the maids.

Araki sighed as he was called into Gora's study, "You…you wanted to see me, your majesty?"

"Twenty-five thousand yen as promised."

"I…I don't want the money."

"You don't? You saved his life and mine…and don't want it?"

"No."

"A change of mind?"

"No…a…a change of heart."

Gora smiled, "Why please stay for the ball Araki-san."

"I…I would but…"

"He loves you." Gora spoke and Araki looked at him. "I…I know." He replied

Gora sighed, "Please, come back for him."

Araki bit his lip, "I'll think about it…" He walked out and saw Yumoto.

"Araki."

"Yumoto."

"Excuse me! Sir you will address the heir as your majesty!" A man hissed and Yumoto spoke, "Hey!"

"No no, your majesty." Araki smiled and Yumoto frowned, "Araki…did you get the money?"

"I…I did what I needed."

Yumoto frowned as Araki began to walk off, "Please…stay for the party…I…"

"No, I really need to go."

Yumoto frowned as Araki left and walked off.

-

"Oh Wombat!" Ryuu giggled, "Io and I are together again!"

"Yes, yes, very good Ryuu-san!" Wombat smiled and Araki spoke, "See you around Ryuu."

"Araki, you should stay."

"I know…"

"Why won't you?"

"Princes don't marry kitchen boys…" Araki spoke and Wombat frowned, "If he loves you then he will!"

Araki looked down and sat there…he didn't know what to do.

-

Gora smiled, "Look at them, Yumoto…you were born into this."

Yumoto looked out with Gora and saw the people at the ball. "Oh.."

"Looking for someone?"

"Oh, who's that?"

"Someone who brought my little brother home and saved our lives."

"oh, he's probably ran off with his money."

"Yumoto…he didn't take the money."

Yumoto gasped, "He didn't?"

"No, knowing you're alive…gives me great joy."

Yumoto frowned as Gora hugged him, "Wherever you go…I'll be with you."

"Big bro-!" He frowned again as Gora left and Yumoto looked up as he walked towards the curtain…he shook his head and walked away from it.

"Yumoto-san, are you going?"

"Not…not yet."

"I understa—" Wombat sniffed the air and ran, "Wombat!" Yumoto called and ran after him, "Wombat!"

Yumoto ran outside into the courtyard, "Wombat!"

Yumoto gasped as the entrance behind him suddenly was closed off by more brush. He ran forward and as he did, he swore he heard someone whispering his name.

The heir ran faster and as he did he saw someone standing there as he got to the end. "Wombat! There you are!" Yumoto gasped and picked him up.

"Yumoto…" The person standing there hissed and Yumoto looked at him, "You…your face…a-a curse…"

"Yes…the Hakone curse…"

"Kinshiro!"

"Yes, yes it's me." He hissed and laughed as he threw his hand out. Yumoto cried out as he was flung back and Wombat gasped.

"Kinshiro! Please….I-I know you killed my parents but I do love you!"

"Shut up!" Kinshiro screamed and Yumoto gasped as the water below froze, "I lead you to a bridge…I want you dead!" Kinshiro screamed and Yumoto cried out as the bridge began to break, "Wait!"

"No…sorry _heir_!" He spat and Yumoto screamed as the bridge piece he was on began to fall, he grabbed the edge and Kinshiro laughed, "No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet!?"

"Araki!"

Kinshiro growled and grabbed Yumoto's by the back of his robe, "Long live the Hakones."

Yumoto cried out as Kinshiro let go of him and he screamed, "Yumo!" Araki cried and grabbed Yumoto's hand, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you!" Yumoto cried

"Stupid boy!" Kinshiro spat and gasped as he saw Yumoto running towards him, "Right! Long Live my family!"

Araki cried out as Kinshiro shot him back and he hit a brick wall, "Araki!" Yumoto gasped and knocked Kinshiro away and grabbed the reliquary around his waist.

"Yo-you!"

"This is for Araki!" He stomped onto it, "This is for my family!" He did it again and Kinshiro spat, "NO! You brat! Give it back!"

"And this…this is for you! Sa-sayonara!"

Yumoto smashed it and Ibushi nodded as Kinshiro screamed. The boy's eyes stopped glowing and Ibushi ran to him, "Prince Yumoto…good job." He smiled, "Kinshiro got that from a demon and was terribly jealous of your parents…he did love you and your brother."

Yumoto frowned and gasped, "Araki!" He ran to him and began to tear up, "O-oh no…! He..he's…" 

Araki groaned and Yumoto gasped, he threw himself at Araki, "ARAKI!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Yumoto cried and Araki looked at him. "Yumo…no…Yumoto."

"Araki…" They began to lean forward to each other…

"Excuse me!" Wombat spoke and held Yumoto's hat.

"They're waiting for you…"

"Then…let's go, Araki-kun…we'll go in together…"

"Yes…" Araki smiled and the duo stared into each-others eyes as they leaned into one another. They kissed slowly but deeply…they had to get back..

-  
Kinshiro smiled softly and looked at Ibushi. "I feel bad…that demon made me kill the Hakone family, but the two brothers…"

"Yes, but we cannot change the past."

"Yes…let us go, Arima."

"Of course. Kinshiro." 

-  
Gora smiled at Io and Ryuu, "Look at those two…finally together."

"They'll elope." Io smiled and Ryuu grinned, "How romantic!"

"What a perfect ending!" Io nodded and Gora shook his head. "No…a happy beginning."

They watched as Yumoto and Araki danced happily together, giggling and laughing.

Little Orphan Yumo…no…his Majesty Prince Yumoto of Hakone was now with his kitchen boy, Araki.

They were going to be together forever, happy and in love.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
